(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an articulated strut to support glass blocks in the construction of a glasshouse, and more particularly, to one that allows adjustment of angles and connection of additional sections depending on the requirements of angle and distance between abutted glass blocks to facilitate mounting of glass blocks and expand range of application of the strut while significantly reducing the production cost otherwise incurred in the manufacturing of struts in various specifications.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Glass blocks to be used for the construction of a glasshouse are usually provided in a given size and specification, mounted in sequence respectively at a certain location, then glass strips are provided at where glass blocks are abutted to each other, finally a strut is provided between abutted glass sheets. Once the glass strips are sufficient to support the glass blocks, the strut is removed for next job. However, the form and specification of the glasshouse vary, and so do the angle and position of each glass sheet depending on the individual structure of a glasshouse. Consequently, different forms and specifications of struts have to be prepared to cope with the constructional needs of a glasshouse. The strut of the prior art relates to a fixture provided with a fixed arm each at its four corners, a suction is each attached to the distal end of the arm. The problem is that the reach of the arm and the angle of the suction are both fixed making the strut not applicable to a smaller glasshouse or a glasshouse provided with a dome. In such case, preparation of struts in various forms and specifications resulting in increased constructional cost of the glasshouse. Furthermore, the constructional schedule is always delayed due to that in the course of construction, more time are consumed in the selection and confirmation of the right strut to be used, meaning many man-hours and work processes are required.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a strut to facilitate the construction and improves its range of applicability for the construction of a glasshouse. To achieve the purpose, an articulated strut comprised of multiple arms each extending from a fixture a primary rod and one or more than one extended rod to allow adjustment of angles among the primary rod, suction and extended rod is used, so that each arm of the strut is able to change its angle as demanded by abutted glass blocks in the course of the construction of a glasshouse.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a strut that allows adjustment of the angle between abutted arms of the strut as required in the filed application. To achieve the purpose, a swing for a proper angle is permitted while a shaft rod from the fixture is coupled into a hole in the primary rod before being locked in place by means of a bolt.